No Idea
by Californiagirl26
Summary: Gone. Missing. What happens when a member of Big Time Rush goes missing? The other members have no idea where he went or who was behind his disapperance. Did he run away or was he kidnapped? Who did? Was it Hawk, looking for revenge or is it something more? READ to find out WHO did it and what happened to that member. you know you want to ;)
1. Chapter 1

"No! I don't want to leave the band! I want to stay with the guys here in LA. You can't make me leave! Mom has custody of me! You have no power over me!" I yelled into the phone. My real dad was being unfair. Yep that's right ladies; my mom divorced my dad and then married the guy she is married to right now. Carlos, Kendall and Logan think that Steve (my mom's current husband) is my dad. They also think that I was born in Minnesota. The truth is I was born in Texas when my mom was still with my real dad before she left him, changed her and my name and moved to Minnesota when I was four. Okay so back to where I left off about my dad being unfair. Okay so he wants me to quit the band and take over the family business. Unlike most family businesses, this one isn't the most legal. My dad… is the head of one of the Mexican cartels. He wants me to leave big time rush since "no child of his is going to be in a boy band when he should be running a business like a man." I don't want to take over or let alone think of taking over his business. That's actually why my mom left him in the first place. She said that she didn't want her son growing up around a cartel or growing up to run a cartel. She changed my name to James Isaac Diamond since my birth name was James Derek Alvarez.

So I guess I should tell you a bit more about my dad other than the fact that he is a cartel leader. So his name is Robert Alvarez. He was born in Dallas, Texas and is 41 years old. He dated my mom when since was sixteen and then they had me when they were 17. My mom left him when she was 21. They weren't married but they dated for a long time. My mom told me that he showed no interest in marrying her so she left (also for the reason I mentioned earlier). He has been angry with her ever since. She met my step dad when I was five and he has been my dad ever since. Robert has tried to contact me several times before in the past. My mom had a restraining order put against him for me and her but he's violated it several times. He's shown up a few times and we've had to hide until he left. My mom is ashamed of him so she refuses to call the police because she doesn't want the neighborhood to talk. She sent me out here with the guys when we got the offer for Big Time Rush and didn't think twice about it.

It wasn't until we got more famous she thought about it. He wasn't stupid; he knew our new last names. So when I got that call, I started to panic. I haven't heard from him in almost a year. The last time he contacted me, he wanted to "reconnect with me." he also claimed that he had "changed" but I didn't believe him, not once. He was the same dirty pig he has always been. I decided that it was best to call my mom and tell her about this call (I didn't tell her about the last call; she would have never let me come to LA if she had known). Dialing the familiar number, I thought about how I was going to tell her. It's about ten here so it should only be around twelve or one there.

"Hi sweetie, I can't talk right now I'm in an important client meeting right now. Can I call you later?"

"Mom, _he_ called me this morning. I'll tell you more later, just be careful. I love you."

"Okay. Are you sure? I can step out for a few minutes?"

"Yeah. Just be careful, love you."

"Okay. Love you."

"Bye."

Sighing, I hung up the phone to see Logan walking out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Morning James, what are you still doing here? I thought you went to the pool earlier today?"

"Morning Logie. I didn't want to go down today so I stayed here and watched some TV."

"Oh. Do you know where Kendall and Carlos went?"

"I believe Kendall is hanging out with Lucy and Carlos is out with Camille?"

"Oh okay. Wait why is Carlos with Camille?

"I believe Camille needed help with some Spanish for a role she is going to audition for."

"_Oh_ okay."

"Why is little Logie j_ealous_?"

"Pfft. No. why would _I_ be jealous of Carlos?"

"Whatever man, I'm going out. I'll be back in like an hour maybe two. Not any longer than that. Call me if you need ANYTHING."

"Sure thing then. Have fun or something?"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Checking that I had my phone and wallet, I headed out of the apartment and then out of the building. Walking down the street, I stopped in a store and bought a hat and a jacket. I ignored my gut feeling and continued down the street towards the studio. The bad feeling got worse and worse as I went on. Ignoring it as it got worse, I was about to step in the lobby of the studio when several men jumped out of a van and pulled me in. I tried to fight it but it was three on one. One of the goons had a rag and put it to my face.

I drowsily woke up in a room tied to a chair. The first things I thought of when I could think properly were: do they have my mom? Kendall and his family or Logan and or Carlos? Where am I? I knew he had me. No need to panic about that. So I know who has me just not where I am. How long have they had me? I am glad that I told Logan that I wouldn't be gone longer than an hour or two. At least then they had a time frame to put up that and the recording studio cameras probably have the time stamp on them. So most likely, they have footage of me being taken. There's peace of mind in that at least. Hopefully my mom tells them about our previous phone call. I only wish I didn't ignore my gut feeling, all though I am glad that the others weren't here and or hurt when they took me. So in a way my plan worked. So I guess in a way I knew I was going to be taken and I pretty much sped up the process. Great.

Not knowing if I should call out for help (like anyone would really help me either way) or just sit there and wait for a goon or something to walk into the room. I decided on the latter option and observed my surroundings. The room was probably five feet by five feet big, the walls were dirty and the floor was cement with a drain in the center of the room. A good amount of time passed before two goons walked into the room. One guy probably stood around Kendall's height and one was around Carlos's height. I remained silent as one guy walked towards me and grabbed me by the hair. I remained silent and tried not to whimper at the pain in my scalp. The guy only laughed as he slammed me back down. I grunted but said nothing. He watched me for a few minutes before saying, "why haven't you asked us why you are here or how much money we want?" When I didn't answer, he slapped me. My cheek throbbed slightly as I answered, "I know that you probably do want my money and I know that my dad wants me to quit the band." He nodded and then said, "So you are smart pretty boy. Well not only do we want that, you're going to call your little friends and tell them that you quit the band and you never want to talk to them again. Your also going to get all of your money and give it to us." I remained silent. There was no way I was quitting big time rush. They would torture me before I would ever disown the guys. Not liking my answer, the guy punched me in the jaw. I spit blood onto the floor before saying, "I'll give you all of my money before I would ever leave the band."

He slapped me and said, "You WILL leave the band. It's not an option." I spit in his face and shouted, "NEVER!" pissed off, he slugged me in the side of the head, untied me before full on beating me. Blow after blow my body ached. He kicked me in the sides of my chest, stood on my leg until I loud CRACK sound was made. As he finished his assault on me, he spit on me and left me in a puddle of my blood that was dripping from my head. I lay on the floor with my thoughts running amuck for a while because I was unable to get up from the most likely broken leg and ribs. So I guess now, I'm not the pretty one in the band anymore. I could only imagine what I looked like. My hair was probably all over the place with blood dried in it. I could feel my jaw and cheek throbbing along with the side of my head. Time passed, I couldn't tell how much because of the pain and the fact there was no clock. Maybe an hour later the goons came back. The tall one grabbed me roughly and threw me into the chair. I screamed as my ribs hit the back of the chair. I screamed louder when he tied the rope around my chest and my wrists together behind my back. He laughed sickly at my pain before saying, "I hope you have changed your mind pretty boy or should I say ugly boy. You're pretty. Pretty ugly now. I would suggest you quit the band now so you can at least have some of your face still pretty."

Again I replied no. he then again began an assault on the rest of my body. I heard another two Cracks. I lost count of the hits and bones cracking after forty. He stopped and said, "Still want to say no?" I managed to say through clenched teeth, "I would rather have my friends then my looks. They mean more to me then my appearance. It would be so vain to choose myself over them." he smiled sick fully and replied, "then I guess we are going to have some guests." He told the shorter goon. The shorter goon was about to walk out when I yelled, "Stop. I'll quit the band if that means you'll never hurt them or bother them. You have me, I will give you anything you want, just don't hurt them please." he smirked as the shorter goon nodded. Pulling out a phone, he blocked the number and said, "Dial one of your friends and tell them your fine and that there is no need to worry about anything. Then at the end you tell them you want to quit the band." Nodding, I dialed the number with my fingers that weren't broken.

"Hello?" Kendall said as he answered the call. "Hey bro." I said casually. "James where the hell are you? You told Logan you would be back in two hours tops and it's been two days!" gulping I replied, "oh. I didn't know it had been that long. Well I'm fine there's nothing to worry about oh and iamquittingtheband." "What do you mean you didn't know it's been two days?" he practically shouted at me. "Um I haven't been near any clocks or daylight or anything that could tell me where I am or what time it is." I replied carefully. "Okay, when are you going to be back? My mom has been freaked out since you told Logan you wouldn't be gone long." He asked. Taking in a deep breath I said with my voice shaking a bit, "um I don't know. Tell your mom that she has always had a place in my heart, tell Katie she was the sister I never had, tell Logan that I hope he becomes a doctor because he would be great at it, and tell Carlos that he will find a new party king to rule Hollywood with. And for you, it's okay to break down. You don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to cry. I love you all and I always will. Never forget that. I'm doing this to protect you. Tell my mom that I'll miss her and this has everything to do with what I called her about before. When I'm gone, carry on don't dismember the band. Stay together for the fans please. I love you. I'm sorry. I….quitbigtimerush." I didn't give him a chance to answer because I already hung up the phone. I choked back my tears because I would never give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

The man only smirked more. "I quit the band. What more could you want?" I asked. This time he smiled with a sickening look in his eyes. I gulped as he walked towards me. For the first time in this whole ordeal, I was scared. I wasn't scared before, I knew what was happening and why it was happening. I didn't know what was about to happen and it terrified me. He untied me and carried me away from the chair through a hallway to another room that had a bed. I tried to remember the way he went but there were far too many right and left turns. I whimpered as he threw me on the bed. He took my right wrist and tied it to the bed before taking my left wrist and tying it to the bed. He repeated the process with me legs. I began to cry silently as he pulled his pants down and stripped out of his clothes. He then removed my clothes and did the unthinkable.

***********several hours later***********************************************

I cried the entire time I was in that room. Once he was done with me, he untied me and had the other goon drag me back to the room I was originally in. The shorter goon wasn't as rough with me as the taller one as he tied me back up to the chair. I cried and cried for a long time. I cried for being taken, I cried for quitting the band, I cried for having that guy do disgusting things to me and I cried because there is no way I am getting out of here soon let alone alive in the end of this whole ordeal. I eventually cried myself to sleep. I hoped that I would wake up and this was all just a nightmare. My mind tortured me with nightmares about what happened the whole entire time I was asleep. I woke up the next morning feeling even worse than I did when I went cried myself to sleep last night. My stomach growled in pain as it begged and pleaded for food. I looked around the room trying to find an escape route. Sighing at my dismay, there was only one way in and out, the door. I stared at the ceiling, wall and floor until someone came into the room.

The short goon came in with a tray of food and put in front of me before tying my waist and chest to the chair after untying my hand so I could eat. He handed me a turkey sandwich and water. I thanked him and ate the food slowly so I wouldn't throw up. When I finished, he took the plate and cup away from me before tying my hand back up. When he left, I was alone with my thoughts. I'm not sure how much time left but the tall goon came back again. I tried to not let him see my weariness or my discomfort as he stepped closer to me. With each step, the walls I put up slowly fell down in an instant. He smirked and then said, "I'm taking you to the boss." I nodded in response as he untied me and retied my wrists behind my back. He practically dragged me down several hallways because of my injured leg. At the end, we got to a door and he said, "Here are the ground rules for meeting the boss 1) do not speak unless spoken to, 2) do not disrespect the boss in anyway, 3) do not question the boss. Understood?" I nodded and prepared for who I thought I was about to meet. Walking into the room I was shocked to who I saw sitting there in front of me. It was…

Hey Rushers! It's me californiagirl26 here with a brand new story! It's my first big time rush story so tell me what you think! I thought of the idea when I was really board. I slowly wrote out the plot on my iPod and now I'm typing it out! It was pretty fun to write it so I'm hoping you like it. So tell me who you think the person James is about to meet is! Is it his dad? MR. Bitters? Griffin? Leave me a review telling me who it is!

Liked it? Hated it? Think it needs improvements? Leave a review telling me how I did please!

Have a great night/day where ever you are!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter two! Did you guys like the last chapter? It was certainly something! There is a rape mention and other things related to that. Please be warned and aware that some not so innocent things happen in this chapter and or this story. Thanks!**

**I don't own big time rush!**

James POV

I was shocked to see who was standing in front of me. It was none other than Hawk AND my father. I should have known they would have done something like this. Hawk wants nothing more than to end BTR and my dad just wants me to take over his place and learn the ways of the Cartel. I wanted to speak but I quickly remembered the rules the guy who escorted me here told me. I did NOT want to get further on my dads bad side. I remained silent until he spoke. He ranted about me not being who he wanted to me to be. In the end, Hawk stood there and witnessed him beat me. I was in worse condition then before. Hawk just smirked and said, " your friends are going to hate you, your fans are going to hate you and your going to hate you. So enjoy life before it gets worse, because it's going to." I shook my head and spit out blood that was coming from somewhere in my body, which was too numb to feel. Hawk slapped me before kicking me in the stomach and leaving the room. The guard picked me up from lying on my side to standing as I spit out blood. He carried me back to the room I was in and sent some one else in to tend to my injuries. I saw a middle aged Hispanic woman standing above me. She kneeled down and spoke, " oh dear. This is worse then the last time they had a prisoner. Oh well better get to work." I watched as she treated my broken bones and cuts. She later on told me her name was Mrs. Sophia and that she was a doctor. I told her a bit about my self, not much though.

When she was done, she told me that I had four broken bones, a broken nose and lots of bruising and possible cracked bones. When she left, she whispered to me, " I'll help you escape. Just don't piss them off too much. You're going to have to be here for awhile before I free you." I nodded and stared at the ceiling as she left. I counted everything in the room; 1 bed, 1 chair, no windows, 1 door. I sang several BTR songs to myself as I lay on the floor, to weak to get up. I lay there all alone for what seems like weeks when in fact it's actually been three days. I know this because when the guy who took me to the spare room walked into this room, he stated, " I bet three days of loneliness have taught you to behave better.' I spit in his direction. This jackass here wasn't friendly; then again what captor is nice. He smirked evilly and said, " Shouldn't have don't that kid." He grabbed me and dragged me back to that room. I fought him and even slugged him once in the jaw before he got to that dam dreadful room. He threw me on the bed with a force that if it had been the ground, I would've been bruised badly. I fought him more and more as he tried to hurt me. He was extremely pissed off but I didn't care. I ended up giving him a black eye and bloody lip. I didn't care that he was going to beat me. I was not letting him rape me again. He threw me back in the room, cursed at me before kicking me and leaving. A few more days passed I think when I had an encounter with another guard. The nicer guard brought me food and probably more than he should have. I estimated that it had been five days since the last time I ate. I was getting skinnier and skinner each day without food. the more days I went without food, the weaker I got.

Kendall's pov

How on earth does James just randomly call me, quit the band and expect us not to be angry with him. We came out here so he could live HIS dream and he just quits on us after he randomly disappears for two days? It's been about a week since we last saw him too. I was lying on the couch; Logan was at the table doing some Math problems while Carlos was playing cards with Katie. Hearing the phone ring, I got up and answered it. it was Gustavo saying, " some one was reviewing the security camera footage and they saw James walk into view, get grabbed and then thrown into a van. The police were contacted and it is uncertain who is behind this. I want you all to stay at the palm woods with Freight train on the palm woods grounds. No one is to leave the apartment either. That includes Katie and your Mother." I thanked him for the info and hung the phone up. I shakily sat the phone down and then sat down on a barstool. Katie looked up from her game and asked, " what's wrong Kendork?" I took a deep breath and replied, " James didn't just disappear. He was ki-kidnapped." I let a few tears roll down my cheeks as I walked over to Katie and hugged her close to me. Letting her go, I then took Logan and Carlos into a hug and then comforted them. My anger with James faded to worry and concern. I don't think he quit the band. I think who ever took him, made him quit. He would never quit because he loves it too much. He loves it more than the rest of us. This was his dream. I can't believe I thought he would quit on us. I hope that where ever he is, he's okay.

Time skip- three months

James's pov

It's been six months since I last saw the guys and it's been five months since I was last in LA and it's been four months since I was last in the United States. My dad thought it would be better if I "learned" the business in our home country. I absolutely can't stand Mexico. I don't know whether it's because I'm here under force, its too dam hot or I'm not allowed to speak English at all. I quickly had to become fluent in Spanish. It was difficult but I learned fast. The one guard that was nice to me is now the one who is in charge of me. The one who was in charge of me before was killed. My father may be an evil man but I'm still his son. The one thing I'm happier about is more meals. I get to eat once every day and its not that bad anymore. I'm thinner than I was before I was taken but I put on more weight as soon as I was fed more. Apparently the first two weeks was there, they were trying to see if they could break me. When they didn't, they were happy with their progress. I miss LA and everyone there like crazy. I even miss Gustavo and his attitude. I miss singing though. If I am caught singing, I am to be beaten. My appearance and attitude have changed too. My dad had my hair cut really short so it looks like Carlos's. He also said that if I'm going to deal then I have to use a too. One of the stupid goons forced me to smoke crack. It sucked. I hated how it made me feel. I was also forced to smoke pot because we mostly deal pot. I would rather do pot if I had to do anything.

My attitude of always caring about my looks is long gone. That was gone within the first two weeks. Instead of my perfect face that I had, I have a scar in my eyebrow and a scar on the side of my head from when one of the goons smashed a few beer bottles on my head. Needless to say, that guy didn't live very long after that. I've learned from my time here that no one wants to upset my dad first of all, and second of all anyone who hurts me gets killed soon after. I want out of this dam country, I want to be free and mostly I want my friends. I don't think I could do this forever. I'm going to break eventually and when I do, I don't think I'll be fixable. The only good thing that has happened while being here was finding my sister, jasmine. I found her a few days after I moved here. I tried to run away but I was caught. They beat me until I couldn't feel anything. I learned my lesson after that. I want to run away again but I'm scared to leave jasmine behind so I have to take her with me and she doesn't quite trust me just yet. It's understandable though. The poor six-year-old girl has been through a lot. My dad acts funny to her. He treats her like a princess most of the time but he is also kind of mean to her. I became her guardian in a sense. I protect her and I teach her things. She goes to the school in town which is only a few minutes away from our property or what the others call it: the Alvarez compound. As soon as we got to Mexico, my dad changed my name back to what it was when I was really little: James Derek Alvarez. My mom changed it when she left my real dad.

Robert (my dad) treats me funny a lot. One minute he is very kind and acts how a father should and then the next he is rude and mean, I think it's because of him running the cartel. No one wants a softie in charge. Its one thing to be nice some of the time but another to always be nice. I think that's one of his "lessons". When we were in Texas right before we came over the border, he acted like how a real father should. He talked about his childhood and said things like, " I only want what's best for you and I love you." I warmed up a tiny bit to the thought of calling him dad. I called him Robert most of the time. As soon as we came over the border, my attitude towards life changed. I wasn't in a boy band any more and I wasn't going to be waited on or anything that came with the life of being famous. I had to adapt to my new life. So I guess when my name changed, I changed. I wasn't the hot cute boy from Big time rush. I became James Alvarez but a lot of people started calling me JD. I felt like an actor when I was around people. I treated this all like I was in a movie and this was my life because it is my life. At night when I'm all alone, I become James Diamond again. I'm not into my looks as much anymore but I do take pride in my appearance. Right now, I'm sitting in the city jail. I just got busted for dealing. In my defense, I knew it was a cop and I knew this whole deal was shady but no one and I mean no one listened to me. I can smell a cop a mile away and no one listens to me. The person in the cell next to me, a teen girl not much older than me keeps giving me a look. Scooting further away from her, she gets closer to me. I'm now stuck against the wall with her sitting practically on me. She says to me (in Spanish of course, need I remind you we're in Mexico) " I know who you are Diamond." I replied, " I don't know what or who you are talking about?" she smirked and said, " you are that guy from that American boy band. I knew it was you from the second you walked in that door." I shook my head and said, " I don't know who your talking about. I'm JD Alvarez." She laughed and said, " James Diamond Alvarez from the US?" I replied back, "no James Derek Alvarez from Mexico." She laughed and said, " what part?" I replied, "originally Zacatecas." "Interesting pretty boy. We should hook up when we get out of here." taking in her appearance now because I was to focused on the looks she had been giving me, she is actually pretty. " What did you do to get in here?" she replied, " I went joy riding in a police car." I laughed and said, " you were just asking to get caught weren't you?" she ran her hand down my leg as she said, " I only wanted to have fun. You and me, we could go have some fun when we get out of here if you know what I mean." I knew what she meant but she didn't have to know that so I said, " what do you mean?" she ran her hand down my thigh and then back up and squeezed a sensitive spot. Winking, she did it again. I replied, " that kind of fun. Maybe it depends on what you want to do."

One of the cops came to the cell door, opened it and said, "You both are getting out of here. James, you are on a warning. Get caught again, you'll do a lot more time then a few hours. Diana, take one more police car for a joy ride again and you won't be getting out of jail for a few months." nodding we left quickly. Hmm. I wonder if anyone will be here to pick me up. if not well lets just say, the border is about a day away by car. I could make it over and to LA in about three days if I tried. Sadly, I saw a familiar face. Walking towards him I turned to Diana and said, " it was eh nice meeting you. See you around." She pulled me up close by my shirt and kissed me. We were interrupted by the person picking me up, who I had yet to learn his name. Telling Diana, " see you round."

I walked to the car and got in. after much asking, the person told me his name was Gabriel. I told him how the deal was shady to begin with and how when I said I didn't want to do it from the beginning that something was up, I was right. He laughed and said, " We set you up. We wanted to see if you had any intuition. You do. That's good." I nodded. We fell into a silence as we neared the compound. My thoughts kept wandering to Kendall and the boys. I wonder how they're doing.

Logan's pov

It's been six months since James went missing. Nothing ever turned up about where he went or who took him. The band is on a verge of breaking up. Carlos is a lot calmer and sad then I have ever seen the boy be. Katie doesn't talk as much and when she does, its not much. Mama knight is more protective of us now then ever before. Kendall. There is so much to say I don't know what to start with. His anger issues are at a whole new level and it's not pretty. Him and Gustavo go at it like crazy and it doesn't end well either. Griffin says that if we don't record a song soon, our deal will be over. My biggest worry is that James is dead and we will never know what happened. I don't want us to lose our deal and then have James come back and be upset that we screwed up everything we worked for. Ever since he went missing, I've thrown my self deeper and deeper into my studies. I recently have read fifteen law books. I even took an online law course. I passed with an A of course. I really hope the police find something. If they could find anything, it would mean that he could still be out there somewhere and not dead. The police are going to stop searching. They already called off a few searches. By the time that we could find him, the police will have stopped searching and we will never see him again. I don't think I could handle that. I don't know what's worse. Not knowing if he's okay and alive or knowing he's dead and not hurting anymore. Closing the law book I just finished, I thought about who could have taken James. The only person who would make sense to have kidnapped James would be hawk. And if Hawk kidnapped him, he would keep him until BTR ended. Kendall told us that James called once saying don't end the band no matter what happens. It's all confusing. Here's what I think: who ever took James, they wanted BTR to end and they made James call to make it seem like he ran away and wasn't taken. I really hope we find him though. I miss having to tell him to hurry up in the bathroom, having him announce that he is going to the pool to tan and watching him successfully hit on girls and end up with a lot of dates. I'll never forget the memories we made. I hope we get to make more and this isn't where our story ends. I put the book on the table beside my bed and tried to sleep. My last thoughts being: James is okay and out there still.

**Authors note: well that was interesting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

No idea chapter 3

**I don't own Big time rush or any of the profits it makes.**

**James POV**

It took about three weeks of begging and a lot of trust built for Robert to let me take Jasmine to a Big time rush concert. Dianna and Gabriel to go with Jasmine and me. Over the course of the last month, Dianna and me formed a friendship. She wasn't as bad as I first made her out to be. She is a crazy 5'5 brown hair and caramel eyed girl but I've come to love her. I eventually told her about my situation, that's why she agreed to go to the concert with me. She keeps tabs on they boys and tells me how they're doing. Apparently Kendall's temper got worse, Logan threw himself into studying and Carlos in no longer as hyper. There were also rumors that the band was going to break up. I would change a few things if I could. I would stay here and cooperate completely if they let me have a bit more freedom and be able to keep in contact with them. I don't think they would agree to those terms though. Right now, my priority is keeping Jasmine safe and not getting on anyone's bad side. My dad said that for me to " run" the business, I have to rise through the ranks. I went from the very bottom and I've slowly risen up a few ranks. I'm at a level where I don't have to do the dealing now, I hire people and I go through the money and make sure no one is stealing. Jasmine trusts me a lot more now. She told me that Robert told her that I was her big brother and that I was coming to stay with her when they heard one of BTR songs. Apparently, her favorite member (besides me) is Carlos. She loves how he acts silly. When she told me that, I smiled and decided to tell her stories about him and me. She loved the stories so much that I tell a story before bed every night when I tuck her into bed. When I moved up in the ranks, I also got more trust and I don't have to stay in the basement anymore. I have my own room that is next to Jasmine's. The room is big enough for a bed, TV and a small desk. The bed is small and not the most comfortable but it's better than nothing. The TV is one of those really out dated TVs from the 90s. The walls are a pale white and the bedding is a dark blue, the room has little color but it is way better than the room I was in when I was first kidnapped. Jasmine's room is a pink color with pink bedding and a purple rug. She has a few Barbies and a few my little pony toys. Most of her clothes are pink, purple or green. She doesn't have as much as the other girls in school or maybe the nicest of clothes but I make sure she looks good every day.

I took up the responsibility of taking her to school and picking her up. Robert decided since I was finally on the pay roll, I would get paid instead of not getting anything like before. I bought a beat up old Chevy but I got what I could afford. Ever since I pretty much became Jasmine's guardian, I changed more. I wouldn't get caught by the police as much as I did. I mean now, I'm a pretty good at escaping the police before…not so much. Dianna also taught me some of her escaping the police tricks too. As we became friends, I realized that hey, I could be in a worse situation. The person who took me is my dad so it's not as bad as it could be and he does look out for me a few times. I don't know what to feel anymore. I feel like I should be more angry with my dad but I cant be. I have to give Jasmine the brother and the guardian she needs and deserves and if I piss my dad off, chances are he would have me beaten and I don't want exposed to that stuff. It's bad enough that this she is exposed to the dangers of the cartel. I don't need her traumatized. She's innocent. I had my dad watch her one night while me and Dianna went out and I didn't like what I saw when I came home. He locked her in her room while he had a meeting in another part of the house. I was beyond pissed when I came home and found her locked in her room. In that moment, I realized that if I want Jasmine to have a normal happy childhood, one a kid should have, I would have to run away with her. That's when I came up with the plan. Dianna wants to run away from here because she says she doesn't want to live in this small town forever. She wants to live life and go to the United States. The problem I have is getting us over the border and not being found by my father. The plan is to go to a concert and take Jasmine with me. That's where Dianna comes in. she is going to help me get every thing we need, she got us passports and got me an ID. She also got us Californian Drivers licenses with different names. My alias, I feel so criminal when I say that, the name on that ID says Nathan Marlow and Dianna's name is Vanessa Morales.

The plan is to get over the border as fast as we can because then we will be safer then we would be here in Mexico. Chances are, he will report jasmine missing so the sooner we get over the border, the better. The concert is in a week and we still have a few things to do. I'm discretely been packing away some of Jasmine's clothes and some of her blankets and toys. I also bought another car and Dianna has it right now. It was worth all the money I've saved up and all the money she saved/ stole. We got a decent car that is a bit safer and definitely a different color, shape and model. The car I have with me here is red while the other car is green. I've also grown my hair out again. It's almost as long as it was when I was taken but a bit shorter still. I'm hoping that when we go to the concert, I wont be recognized. I had Dianna get her and jasmine back stages passes and meet and greet tickets that way I can finish any unfinished stuff and when they're done, we leave. I'm hoping that during the craziness, we will be able to get away without being noticed. I know my dad will have Gabriel follow me and another person. Gabriel agreed with me about Jasmine's safety and welfare so he reluctantly agreed to help us escape. I also used my job of counting the money (I'm the only one who does it) to take out a few dollars here and there. Nothing that will be noticed right away anyway. I have enough to get us to the United States and then a bit further. I'm hoping I can get us to at least Dallas. Once we're there, we can worry about money again. I am hoping to contact my mom and get one of my money. I know that if I contact them then it will bring way to much attention so I'm going to have Dianna lead them in the direction of Robert and Hawk so we can get the reward money. I know they will monitor her because of her telling them this so we have to be careful with what we do. Everything we do will have to be thought out. We can't do anything without any thought. Everything being done is to protect Jasmine.

My hope is that my dad will not file a missing persons case and we get through the border without problems and we also don't face any legal things. I'm pretty sure since I went under another name in Mexico and it wasn't and isn't who I really am, I wont have problems with border control. I know when we come over the border; we're going to run into some things. First thing is getting through the border. Chances are, we wont make it. I wont let that happen though. Perhaps, I can get Dianna through the border and she can come back for us or lead the police to us (the American police). Another thing will be having Jasmine become an American citizen. Right now, she's a Mexican citizen and I need her birth certificate and info. I can't get it from her mom because it was a random woman my dad knocked up and she's now dead. I'm going to have steal the information out of the safe and some how convince the American government that I am her guardian. If all else fails, I am now her dad. I only hope the plan goes as smooth as we planned it.

**Carlos's POV**

James has been missing for seven months now. No new information has came forward in that time. Griffon planned seven concerts all over the country and in Mexico. The concerts are going to raise money for searches for missing people all over the country. I'm surprised we still have a record company or a deal. Kendall and Gustavo have fought so much it's unhealthy and scary. Logan hasn't stopped reading books since James went missing. He stays up all night studying law and medicine. He barely ever talks and when he does, it's not much. Katie says that I'm a lot less hyper than I was seven months ago and that she misses the crazy Carlos. I try to carry on with life because I know James wouldn't want us to dwell on it. He would want us to live the dream we worked for. I'm the only one who really cares about Big Time Rush anymore. Katie says that if we don't do anything soon, we're going to be old news and no one will care. I don't think our true rushers would leave us but I don't know anymore. Life has changed so much and there's nothing we can do about it. I watched Kendall from my place up at the top of the swirly slide. He sat there staring mindlessly at the hockey game on TV. I looked to the table where Logan sat with at least five books in front of him reading. I then looked to Katie sitting at the bar. She sat there with her head on the bar and her arms stretched out in front of her. I don't think I've seen the girl so upset in my entire life. She hasn't pranked anyone in months and she hasn't been the same. I think everything would be better if the police had a lead. I have hope but I think Kendall lost hope already. I didn't think he would be the first to lose hope. I thought he would be the last.

I think were all losing hope. I wont but I know they will. There's so much to be hopeful for though. James could be alive right now and doing okay. If we have hope we have everything. I just wish everyone would stop moping around and do something. I think if I'm going to bring everyone out of this funk, I'm going to start with Katie. If I get her out first, she can help me. If not Katie, momma knight. She would help me; she always knows what to do. Once they are all out of their funky moods, we can take matters into our own hands and this time take it further. We searched all of LA but this time, we will find him. We will find him. He's not dead. I know it. If he were dead, we would have known. He has to be okay. He has to be.

**Dianna's POV**

I got the car me and James picked out and I got it a lot cheaper than we expected. No I didn't steal it or threaten the previous owners, I told the old owner that my husband and me were getting a car so we could drive our daughter to the doctors and not have to ride the bus because she is sick. I of course wore a fancy ring on my ring finger and told the story that my "husband" works three jobs and I work two jobs so we can afford rent and my daughters doctor appointment. They believed it and I got it cheaper because they "felt" bad. I felt a tad bit guilty that I played them but Jasmine's safety is more important. If you haven't it figured out yet, I like James. So by helping him, I'm hoping that he will like me in return for doing this all for him. I went through the list of things we need before we leave and checked off the car. I went through the list and read them off in my head. Car- check, money-check, pass ports- check, clothes- mostly check, concert tickets- check, disposable phones- no, Jasmine's legal papers- no. I drove to a mini mart that sold burn phones and bought two. It wasn't he cheapest but it'll have to do. Next thing to do, get a judge to sign a paper saying Jasmine is now in James's custody. That's the hardest part. The concert tickets may have been expensive but seeing the smile Jasmine gave when we told her was worth it. She gave James and me the biggest toothy smile ever and hugged our legs. It was so cute! Back to the judge signing the papers thing. Well, my Uncle Pedro is a judge and I bet I can tell him what I need and lets hope he does it. I called him and asked to meet him. I parked this car in my garage and then locked it once I got home. I walked to my mom and said, " afternoon mama. How are you?" she answered back fine and things along those lines. The thing about me is I tell my mom everything. Most people think I wouldn't because I get in so much trouble but I do. She knows that I am leaving and I may never come back next week. I'm trying to spend as much time with her as I can so it will be okay.

She told me not long after I told her about leaving, she plans on leaving this area and going to where my other uncle, my uncle Jacob lives. It wont be safe for her here anymore so she's actually leaving before me. She is going to leave the house to someone in town and she is taking only the irreplaceable things with her like pictures. She gave me everything she can, all the money she can give me and all the love she can give me because I may never see her again. I kissed mamma's head and headed to my room. I looked at the now almost bare room and dived into my bed. I'm leaving so much behind for Jasmine and James, I only hope it's worth it.

**_*Time skip, six days*_**

The concert is tomorrow night and almost everything is ready. I had to plead and beg my uncle to sign the papers or find someone who would. I ended up having to tell him enough where it would incriminate Robert and then James would get custody. I literally jumped up and down when he signed the papers. When I showed James the papers, he picked me and hugged me. Momma left this morning. I kissed her, hugged her and told her I loved her one last time. I cried all morning but I pushed my tears away. Tomorrow is going to be big. I got some poster paper so me and Jasmine could make posters and hold them up and I'm going to help her write the boys letters that we will give them during the meet and greet. This is going to be the first concert I am ever going to so that's a big part of my nervousness. James is going to write the letters since my English isn't so great, I'm lucky I can speak English better than I can write it. James helped teach me to speak it more clearly and understandable. Jasmine doesn't know a hint of English so I will have to translate. I'm going to be taking Jasmine to the meet and great while James gets the car and everything packed up. I'm hoping we can get a head start before they realize were gone. James is going to get a dead body, put it in the car and then make the car go off the road. It's going to look like we all died in the crash. We got Robert to agree to let us to go by saying that James will leave and I will stay with Jasmine so she can go to the meet and greet. It's going to look like he died. I blew my hair out of my face and checked my room over and over. I have every thing packed into two bags. That's all I can take. I donated a lot of it over the past few days.

**James's Pov**

The concert is tomorrow and to say I'm nervous is an understatement. I have to somehow explain Jasmine that we're going on a road trip and we won't be coming back. I have almost everything that we can take with us packed up. I have one bag full of clothes and that's it. I packed Jasmine's favorite clothes and toys. I also packed away her blanket and pillow. I want her to be as comfortable as I can make her while we're driving. I'm plan on having her tell my dad goodbye and I love you before we leave. He wont know until it's to late that were gone. He's going to think that I'm dead and so is Jasmine. I don't want him coming after us so he has to think we're dead so he wont come after us. I walked out of my room and into Jasmine's. I made sure I had everything important packed up and ready to go. She sat on her bed playing with one of her toys. I walked up and said, " How's it going little sis? Are you excited for tomorrow?" she stopped playing and said to me, " I'm excited brother! Thank you so very much for getting daddy to let me go with you!" I smiled and replied, " It's nothing sister. Do you want me to help you write letters to give to the boys tomorrow?" she nodded and searched around for a piece of paper and a pen. She handed me what we needed and I started first letter to Kendall saying,

Dear Kendall,

Hi! My name is Jasmine! I'm from this really small town a few hours away from this venue. My older brother JD is helping me write this. He's really smart. He takes care of me more than my dad does. He got my dad to agree to let us come here. I've only known my brother for a few months but its been the best few months ever! My brother tells me stories about you guys every night. He told me the story of how you guys got famous. He also tells me what it's like to live in the US. He said back where you're from; it used to snow a lot! I've never seen snow before! He also said LA is really nice. I think you would like my brother. He's really nice and he always tells me to have hope, if you have hope you have everything. I love big time rush a lot! My favorite song is half way there. I've always wanted to see you guys perform since my daddy pointed to the TV and said, " that's your brother on there. James." I didn't believe him until I met him. I was scared of him at first but I learned that he was really nice. He tries to protect me from my daddy when he is angry or he is doing business. Brother says one day that we will live far away and we will live in America and life in the land of dreams coming true. I don't know what he meant but I'll figure it out one day. Thank you for reading my letter Kendork

Sincerely,

Jasmine and her big brother JD.

I left a few clues in there for Kendall, well more than a few. If he doesn't catch them then he must be stupid. I then sealed the letter in an envelope I had and wrote his name on the front. I took out another paper and asked Jasmine whom she wanted me to write next. She said, " Logie bear!"

Dear Logan,

Hi! My name is jasmine! I from a small town a few hours away from here. My older brother JD is helping me write this letter. He knows English, I don't. JD told me that when we live in the land of the dreams coming true, that he would teach me English. He also said we're going to live in America! JD is smart like you but not as smart. He said growing up, you were the one with the most brains, Carlos was the party king of Hollywood with him and Kendall was the leader. He also said you worked really hard so Big Time Rush could become a band. My favorite song is half way there. My brother told me the story behind. My brother told me a lot of stories of when you guys lived in Minnesota and then moved to LA. He talked about the grocery store Kendall worked at. I admire how smart you are! One day, I hope to be as smart as you. The girls in my class at school call me stupid and other mean names. I want to prove them wrong and I will! Thank you for taking the time to read this Logie bear.

Sincerely,

Jasmine and JD

I sealed that letter and then started on Carlos's letter. I was going to put more into that letter for some reason. Something just told me to.

Dear Carlos,

Hi! My name is Jasmine! I'm from a small town a few hours away from here. My brother JD is helping me write this! He's smart! He knows English and Spanish! My favorite song is half way there. My brother told me how you guys almost didn't get a record deal because Griffon let a monkey do business. In the end you got it but it took a lot of work and a lot of time. JD also told me about Gustavo. He said that he wasn't the nicest but he had moments where he was really caring and kind. He also said his assistant Kelly was really cool and helped them out a lot. He also mentioned the prank war you guys had at the place you live at. It was boys against girls and it was huge! He also told me about all the crazy stunts you do and all the pranks you play. He told me a story about when you played lobby hockey and MR. Bitters got really mad when you broke a few things. He also told me about when you thought you had 24 hours to live because a parrot told you that. Thank you for reading my letter carlitos! You and my brother are my favorite members of BTR. My brother says that if you have hope, you have everything. He also says that he misses you guys and he is doing okay and ran away from who took him. He is going to go to America with me and his friend Dianna. He promised me that one-day I would get to live in the land of dreams and meet a lady named Momma Knight. She sounds so protective and loving! I love you carlitos!

Sincerely,

Jasmine and JD.

I proof read the letter and made sure it was okay before sealing it up and putting it with the others. I looked at the clock in her room and read 8:50. " Mija, ten minutes to bedtime. How about you get changed and put your dolls away while I do a few things and then I will tell you a story." She nodded and began to put her toys away and change while I put the letters in a safe spot where they would not be lost before changing into sweat pants and a t-shirt and returning to her room. She jumped into her bed and pulled the covers up. I tucked her in and sat on the edge of her bed and started the story, " the story started two years ago. There were four friends with dreams all different from each other. One wanted to be famous; another wanted to be a hockey player, and another a doctor and one wanted to be a superhero. One friend heard about a talent search and wanted to audition. The other three friends supported him and took him to the audition. The person in charge was very mean. When he was angry, steam flew from his ears and nose like a dragon. The friend who wanted to be a doctor went first. The dragon like man made the teen scared. The next teen that went was the one who wanted to be a super hero. He made an effort but it wasn't big enough. The dragon like man also scared him. Next went the teen that wanted to be famous. He preformed his heart out there and the dragon man told him no. He was angry. He had talent and the man just told him no. The teen with the dreams of being a hockey player went last. The dragon man angered him so he sang a song he made up on spot. The two friends (the doctor and super hero) got in a fight with the dragon man's protectors. In the end, the dragon man apologized and took all four friends to become a band in the city of dreams coming true, LA. The end" I looked at her to see her already asleep. I kissed her forehead and turned of her light and went to my room.

I went to bed for the last time in this bed and slept well. I woke up the next morning and made Jasmine pan cakes for breakfast. She was excited! Today she would meet her idols! I was nervous though. We were about to do leave and if we did, we would always be on the run and we would have to always look over our shoulder. It would be worth it though. I want Jasmine to have the life she deserves. I cleaned up our dishes and took her to her room to help her pick out what to wear. I dressed her in a pair of dark jeans, a cute purple top and a white jacket and a pair of worn out sneakers. Her clothes are worn out and kind of small even though she is little for her age. She is actually a bit under weight and short for her age. The girls at school made fun of her and even pulled her hair. I had to tell the teacher what was going on. I changed into a pair of dark colored jeans and a plain black v-neck shirt. I put on a zip up gray jacket and a pair of converse. These converse are the only thing I have left from when I was taken. My clothes were to bloody and dirty to keep but my shoes were fine. Most of my broken bones healed quickly and correctly because of the woman who helped me out in the US. She was a currandara or herb healer in English. She also is helping us. She paid for the meet and greet tickets for Jasmine and she will give us a place to stay in the US. We have to leave here soon because the drive to where the concert is at is 7 hours. Its now 8 thirty and the concert starts at six and the meet and greet is at 5, so we have to leave by 9 to get there on time. I'm taking Jasmine in this car while Dianna is driving behind us in the other car.

I sent Jasmine to go say good-bye to Robert. I watched from a distance as she said goodbye to him and I love you for the last time. He was unaware and ignorant of my plans, thankfully. I feel almost guilty. I'm taking his daughter away from him but I'm going to give her a better life. He doesn't treat her right or do anything a father should. I waved by and said we would be back tomorrow morning maybe afternoon, it depends on how late it is when the concert ends, we might just get a hotel room somewhere and spend the night. He nodded and wished us a safe drive. We waved as we drove away. Dianna's car had everything we would need so I had no worries of luggage. I turned up the music slightly as I pulled onto the highway, and talked to jasmine a bit about the concert.

**Authors note: so that was pretty interesting! I hope there isn't too much of a time skip. The story isn't over yet because there's still a lot to come! Don't forget to review and tell me your favorite parts!**

**Like it? Hate it? What do you want to see in the story? Guesses or predictions? Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

No idea chapter 4

**James's pov**

We drove until it was well past 12 thirty and stopped for lunch before getting back on the rode. We pulled into the parking lot of the arena around four thirty, a half hour before we were going to the meet and greet. Jasmine was bouncing with excitement when she got in line. I explained that I had to make sure our tickets were good so we could meet the boys after the concert. Thankfully, she bought it and didn't think much of it. Giving a quick kiss to Dianna, I handed her the letters and some money before going back to the parking lot. I know what your thinking, why didn't he let the boys see him? Truth is, if the cartel had anyone there, they would be watching and that would be bad. So I talked it out with my dad that I would have Dianna take Jasmine through the meet and greet and I would fill the car up with gas and got to a store to get some food for the drive back. Walking back to the car, I avoided fan girls and anyone else that would stop me. I waited until it was extremely crowded to put our stuff in the other car, which Dianna thankfully parked right next to this one.

I put everything in the back of the medium sized SUV and closed the trunk before getting Jasmine's car seat out of my car and put it in the new car. Calling a guy that Dianna's uncle Pedro (the judge) knew, he knew our story and promised two adult bodies and one child body from the corners office. It was a sickening and horrible thing to do but Pedro even agreed that if there weren't bodies in the car when it went over, the cartel would know about us running away. I stopped by a gas station so that in case I was being followed, this would seem normal to the agenda we gave my dad. I then pulled into a store parking lot and got out and bought some stuff. Mostly things that would help the car catch fire. Raphael met me in the empty parking lot behind the store before helping me get the car to a less used mountain road. I drove the car up the mountain and Raphael followed behind me with his car and the bodies in his trunk. We both pulled over and he put the bodies in my car before we set the car up to drive off the cliff. I had started the engine before tying a something down to the gas pedal and cut the break lines. Getting behind the wheel of the car, I drove a few feet before getting out, shutting the door and set off the series of things that knocked each other off, so that in the end the gas pedal would be completely down and the car would go hurling off the cliff and into a ravine and catch fire. If it didn't, we would have to set it on fire. Another reason, the gas tank was full. We both watched it go over the cliff and I knew that as soon as we left the arena tonight, I would always be on the run with Jasmine. Raphael dropped me off at the arena and I sat in the car until the meet and greet was almost done.

**DiaPovnna's**

Me and Jasmine stood in line for about 45 minutes before getting into the room the three BTR members were in. I looked at boys and analyzed them. Carlos seemed to be the most cheerful and the liveliest while Logan seemed dull but acted like he was trying to have a good time while Kendall seemed like he didn't want to be here at all. Jasmine didn't seem to notice which was good but she was also bouncing up and down and was very hyper. I held the letters she had James write for each boy and the camera so we could take a picture with them. When we were about ten people away from the boys, Jasmine got more and more hyper. I got down to her level and said, "Mija, you have to calm down okay. They don't speak Spanish like we do. They speak English, which is different. I'm going to have to translate okay Mija?" she nodded and took a deep breath. I rubbed her little shoulders and tried to calm her down a bit. The first boy we walked up to was Kendall. Jasmine said in Spanish, which I said in English, " hi. This is Jasmine. She is a big fan but unfortunately she doesn't speak English yet. Her papa doesn't let her speak it. So I'm translating for her. She wants to tell you that she loves how protective you are of your little sister and how her brother is just like you." he seemed not exactly interested but he thanked Jasmine for her support, which I translated and she gave him a big smile. He seemed to perk up just a little bit. I explained the not speaking English thing to Logan and said what jasmine said which was, "Jasmine says that she admires how hard working you are and how you come up with good ideas when you get in trouble from MR. Bitters." He seemed interested in the last part of what I said and I left a big enough clue for him and then with the letter, he will begin to figure out what I meant.

We then thanked him after taking a picture and stepped over to Carlos. Thankfully he spoke Spanish and understood what we were saying. Jasmine said, " hi carlitos! My brother James says that he misses you and that the party kings will once be reunited. He told me that we would live in the land of dreams with you and Momma Knight! I love how silly you are! My brother taught me hockey a little bit. He says that you and the other two boys are really good hockey players." He took her aside and said, " Do you want to sit next to me during the rest of the meet and great and tell me about your brother?" Jasmine nodded and smiled. Carlos ruffled her hair and she poked him in the arm. He then called for someone to bring in a chair and had it put next to him. I sat down and put Jasmine in my lap. Carlos then asked, " What is your brother's name?" Jasmine replied without hesitation, " James, but we call him JD. Well my dad does. My dad thinks James needs to lose his old image if he's going to run the family business." I quickly put my hand over her mouth and said, " she's said to much already. The point is James is alive, he's around here somewhere and he will get back to you. Jasmine is his little sister and he will do what ever he has to do to protect her. He's running from his dad and Hawk. Hawk is the one who kidnapped him and his dad is the one who kept him. We have to run away to get away from him. It might take a while but he will get back to the band and you guys. He'll contact you when it's safe but don't tell anyone yet. The letters have the message too, He wrote them. I've already said far too much. Don't follow after us." I thanked Carlos for his time and I dragged Jasmine away.

She was a bit upset but I promised her a cookie later. James met us inside at our seats and told us that the car was taken care of. The opening act was good and so was the second opening act. Finally the show began and we held up the signs we made. Our seats were okay but James and me both knew that the Logan, Carlos and Kendall most likely couldn't see us. Logan and Kendall where in a better mood than earlier but they still looked down. During the middle of their act, they had fans come up on stage. What shocked me the most was when Carlos had someone in security tell us that he wanted Jasmine to go up on stage. James looked at me and gave me a look of go up there I sure as hell cant. Carlos picked her up and walked around the stage with her while the others sang and when his part came, he put her down and kneeled and looked her in the eye when he sang and I returned to my seat. it was the cutest thing I have seen someone do in a long time. what made it more special was that it was in Spanish. She kissed his cheek and hugged him when he finished. The whole audience awed at the site before them. Carlos pulled out his phone and took a picture with her. he kept her up there for a few songs longer than the other fans got to be up there and he made her feel special. When the end of that part of the set ended, he personally walked her down back to us and looked to James. James smiled, hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I'm okay. I'll make it back to you guys. I promise. Thank you so much!" he returned to the stage and finished the show.

When the show was over, Jasmine was smiling uncontrollably and very happy. then again, what six year old gets to say that a boy band member chooses her out of a huge crowd, sings to her in the language she speaks and hangs out with her on stage for a little bit. James carried her out of the arena since it was very crowded. He put her in the back seat while I started the car. We pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive up north. Thankfully the parking lot was very busy if we were being followed, we would have lost them in the crowds, if not the in the traffic. It was well past nine o'clock as we drove on the highway towards the United States. Thankfully, Jasmine fell asleep not long ago so we drove with the radio on softly and James and I talked for a bit. he asked about how the meet and greet went and I told him what happened. a bit later, we drove in silence as I was the only one awake. James was sleeping so we could switch driving and he would be more awake. I drove until five am (eight hours alter) and woke James up. we pulled over and switched. I soon fell asleep as he drove. The last thing on my mind was the sign saying we were four hundred miles away from the Mexico/ US border.

**Carlos's pov**

During the meet and greet, I met a little girl named Jasmine. At first I thought nothing more than the usual fan but when she mentioned things that only James would know, I began to question things and put things together. I asked an assistant for a chair so Jasmine and the older girl with her could sit next to me and talk. Jasmine said a lot of things that would explain that James isn't dead. the older girl covered her mouth and then said a few more things before taking the girl away. The last thing she said was about Hawk. I pulled out my phone and sent Gustavo a text saying, " Have the police investigate Hawk and someone else. a young fan just told me about something and I'll tell you more later." he thankfully did as I asked and sent me a message saying he did just that. the rest of the meet and great went as it usually does, the fans say hi and we thank them for their support. When it was over, we all headed back to the dressing room. I immediately opened the letter jasmine gave me and read it to myself. It read:

Dear Carlos,

Hi! My name is Jasmine! I'm from a small town north of Guadalajara, which is a few hours away from here. My brother JD is helping me write this! He's smart! He knows English and Spanish! My favorite song is half way there. My brother told me how you guys almost didn't get a record deal because Griffon let a monkey do business. In the end you got it but it took a lot of work and a lot of time. JD also told me about Gustavo. He said that he wasn't the nicest but he had moments where he was really caring and kind. He also said his assistant Kelly was really cool and helped them out a lot. He also mentioned the prank war you guys had at the place you live at. It was boys against girls and it was huge! He also told me about all the crazy stunts you do and all the pranks you play. He told me a story about when you played lobby hockey and MR. Bitters got really mad when you broke a few things. He also told me about when you thought you had 24 hours to live because a parrot told you that. Thank you for reading my letter carlitos! You and my brother are my favorite members of BTR. My brother says that if you have hope, you have everything. He also says that he misses you guys and he is doing okay and ran away from who took him. He is going to go to America with me and his friend Dianna. He promised me that one-day I would get to live in the land of dreams and meet a lady named Momma Knight. She sounds so protective and loving! I love you carlitos!

Sincerely,

Jasmine and JD.

Rereading the letter, I put a few things together. First of all, Jasmine was James's little sister apparently, he ran away from the people who took him. what was included in the letter helped prove that she knew James and the fact that it was written in his handwriting sealed the deal. I showed Logan the letter and he didn't believe me at first. He thought it was some kind of sick joke someone came up with but when I got him to read the letter he got, he then agreed with me. with a bit more persuasion, Kendall believed us after reading his and ours letters. We talked about the letters and something in Logan and Kendall switched. They suddenly had more hope and were livelier. The concert started off great. half way through our set, we picked some fans to come up to the stage. I decided to choose Jasmine to come up here. when she got up here, she was smiling and was having a lot of fun. I sang my parts to her in Spanish so she would understand me. when it was time for her to return to her seat, I carried her back to her seat. I saw James and hugged him. he definitely looked different but I saw some of the old James in the guy standing before me. the only difference was the hair color and length and a few scars.

When the concert ended, I told Logan and Kendall that I was pretty sure I saw James. We talked about everything that happened once we were on the bus and on our way to the next show that is back the US I believe. We talked for a while and when I say we talked, I mean we talked and had a good time. Kendall wasn't so moody and Logan was doing something other than reading. It felt good to have them some-what back to their old selves. We talked until we all fell asleep. I guess it was a good idea we all sat in our bunks as we talked. The last thing I remember was someone mumbling good night and then falling asleep.

The next morning when we woke up, we were about four hours from the border. My phone said the time was 11 in the morning. So we would be in Arizona by dinnertime and at the hotel for the night for our show tomorrow. We video chatted with Gustavo and he told us what the police found. The police apparently found Hawk but not James's dad. After James's went missing, his mom told us that the man she is married to now is actually James's step dad. With that information, things began to make more sense. The police then pt together some of the clues from what we told them the letters said and then pieced things together. James was taken from LA and then kept there for a while before being taken to Mexico. They lost track of what happened to him as soon as he went through the border. Gustavo told us that earlier this morning, the police released a statement saying that Hawk was arrested for helping kidnap James and keeping him hostage before giving him over to his dad. Hawk was then also sentenced to ten years at least in prison and faces the death penalty. When we found that out, we were relieved but still worried. James is still out there, even if we know he is okay, his dad could still find him and hurt him.

**Jasmine's pov**

I woke up to James driving and Dianna sleeping in the seat he was in earlier. When he noticed I was awake he said, " morning Mija, did you sleep okay?" "yes brother." I replied. He then asked if I was hungry and I nodded. " we will be stopping for breakfast soon." I nodded and then asked, " how much longer until we get home?" James looked back to the rode and said, " Here's the thing Mija. We wont be going home. You, Dianna and me are going to go to the United States. After a while, we will go to the land of dreams like I promised. Okay? But you have to be a good girl." I nodded and said, " thank you for taking me to the concert last night. Carlos is very nice." He smiled and said, " no problem Mija. I'm glad you enjoyed your self."

I looked out the window for a bit and watched the rode. A bit later we stopped for food and James woke Dianna up. we ate and talked about last night before getting back in the car and continuing on. this time Dianna was driving while James sat in the back seat next to me. he told me that we had about one hour until we reached the border and that it was now 1 o'clock in the afternoon. James explained that we were going to drive to Texas, which is a state in the US. and from there, we would either drive or fly to Minnesota. The entire time James sat back here with me, he braided my hair and played dolls with me.

Dianna told us that we were almost to the border and that I would have to sit quietly when we went through and that I was not to talk. We stopped at the bathroom so I could go potty before we entered the US. the US looked just like Mexico did and it didn't seem like we drove over the border. We stopped and a bunch of men looked into the car and checked our papers before saying we could go on. once we were through, James said we could talk. We drove for a long time again before stopping for food and the potty. Dianna sat with me while James drove for a long time. I fell asleep when it was almost dinnertime.

**Dianna's pov**

Getting through the border went smoother than we planned. I drove through the first few cities in Texas but then switched with James since he knew how to drive on the American roads better than I could. We stopped at a bathroom and we all went before continuing on. James drove until we were in the middle of nowhere in Texas. We had a long way to go before we made it to Dallas. We were almost to San Antonio when Jasmine fell asleep. We drove until it was past six o'clock at night, I woke jasmine up earlier so she would be able to sleep tonight. Driving for 15 more minutes, we stopped in a small town for dinner before carrying on to Dallas. By 11 o'clock tonight, we made it to Dallas. I made the call of letting James sleep and I'd drive until 7 in the morning so he could get 8 hours of sleep. which by the time he was awake, we would be in Oklahoma. Again the car was silent as I drove through the last part of Texas and into Oklahoma.

I pulled over and got gas before continuing on our way. I drove until James woke up and we switched drivers. I sat in the back with Jasmine and laid next to her when I fell asleep. The last thing I remember was James saying we were almost in the middle of the state and we would be getting closer to Minnesota when I woke up. about eight hours later I woke up and we stopped for lunch since I slept when they got breakfast. It was past 11 'o clock when James and me switched so he could sleep. We were on day four, almost five out of the six-day drive. Once we got to Minnesota, James was going to have us stay with his mom for a day or two before we figured out where went we went from there. Driving through the empty highways for all of the early morning, I stopped and got gas since we were nearing half a tank and we had no idea when we would come across another gas station. When we stopped I noticed that for the past half hour, a car had been following us. Whatever rode I turned onto, they followed. Crap this isn't good. Shaking James awake, I said in a hushed voice so Jasmine wouldn't hear, " we are being followed. The car behind us has turned onto every street we turned onto. What do you want me to do?" he answered back, " we need to lose them but it's not crowded enough to do so. So why don't we lead them on a wild goose chase." Nodding I shad James read the map to me and I decided to take a random free way that would still take us in the direction we needed, it would just take a bit longer. Thankfully, it was almost six fifty in the morning and a lot of traffic would help us get away. Pulling onto the interstate. James nodded to me and we quickly sped onto the freeway. We weaved in and out of traffic, James constantly looking for that car following us and cops. He quickly said, " Slow down and make your way to a school area. We'll be able to lose them over there because of traffic. I nodded and did as he asked.

About ten minutes later, James said he was sure we lost the Tail. I drove for another hour before switching with James. He drove the rest of the day until we crossed another state border. When we finally switched again, he had drove for 16 hours today. I drove for the next twelve hours and we didn't stop very much in fear of our tail catching up to us. The drive ended up taking three days longer than we planned but we made it to Minnesota. James decided we would spend the night in a hotel before driving the last part of the drive to his parent's house. When we got to the hotel room we paid for, me and Jasmine quickly jumped on the bed. James laughed and then jumped on the bed next to this one. I took a quick shower and then helped Jasmine shower. It was the best feeling in the world after being in a car, driving non-stop for nine days. When Jasmine and me were done, we crawled into the bed and slept.

**Author's note: hello! I know it's been a while. I am sorry about that. I had writers block and not much could help. Please tell me if I'm doing okay. To me this chapter sucked a little bit minus the Concert part and them meeting Carlos. Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Have an idea or event you think should happen? Let me know what you think in a review and I'll be sure to have it incorporated in! Review my darlings! Have a lovely day!**


	5. Chapter 5

No idea chapter 5

James's Pov

I waited patiently to take a shower while Jasmine and Dianna were in the shower. While I waited, I went down to the car and checked the oil levels and tire pressure and things along the lines of that. Returning to the room, I saw Jasmine and Dianna asleep on the bed. I quietly grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. For the first time in along time, I checked myself out in the mirror. I had a scar by my eye, the scar on the side of my head, several on my arms and more on my chest and sides. The one scar that I was terrified of people looking at was the one by my eye. It was three inches long and was a jagged line instead of a straight line. Ms. Sophia did a good job on sewing it shut though. She treated all of my cuts and broken bones while we were in the US. Before we left, she taught me how to treat my broken bones and bloody cuts. Learning how to treat cuts and broken bones definitely came in handy as soon as I was put in the ranks of the 'Business'. People who wanted to gain a rank would fight me. I usually got my ass beaten but every once in awhile I won a fight. Each fight that I won, I would get money, a higher rank than before and some pot. I sometimes smoked the pot, but not a lot; I was what you call a lightweight. Meaning it didn't take a lot to get me stoned of my ass.

Running a hand through my hair, I realized how long it was getting. It was finally getting long enough to make me look like I used to look. Also the hair dye that someone did to my hair was finally coming out. I looked more like my self but I still looked like a tired, stressed teenager. But with what I went through, I lost my innocence and childhood. I now had to worry about Jasmine and her safety as well as Dianna's and mine. Looking away from the mirror, I stepped into the shower and turned the water on. I let the warm water run down my body before washing my hair and skin. When you see that quote on face book that says, " 1% cleaning your self, 99% thinking when in shower." they weren't kidding. The one thought that haunted me was a what-if. What if I didn't leave the apartment that day? What if I fought them more when they pulled me into the van? What if I ran away sooner? What if I never met Jasmine? What if I never met Dianna? What would have happened to her if I had actually died before I met her? What if the guy who raped me wasn't killed and he was still alive? All of the what-if thoughts began to take a toll. The one green day lyric I relate a lot to is the one that says, " the mind breaks the spirit of your soul." It's from 21 guns. I shook the water out of my hair and then dried my head off with a towel. You can't think like that James. You can't afford to be distracted. You have to be ready to run in a moments notice. Anyone from the cartel can find us. I have no doubt that they are waiting for the moment I call my mom. That's why I'm doing it from a disposable phone. I'm also going to give her a hint that she might be followed so she has to go to a crowded place and lose the Tail. My mom and me came up with a way to tell each other something and have no one else understand what we mean because she feared that my dad would someday hurt me or hurt her.

I dried of my lower body before putting some clean clothes on and walking out of the bathroom. Getting into the bed, I pulled the covers over me and let sleep take me. For the most of the night, I slept calmly and peacefully. But when it was near three am, nightmares stared to invade my sleep. People were chasing Jasmine and me; they had guns and were shooting at us. I cradled her small body in my arms in hopes of protecting her from being hit by a bullet. We were running down a city street with them behind us, I ran down an alley and it dead-ended. Looking around, there was no way out. Standing in front of Jasmine, I tried to protect her from the men standing in front of me. I couldn't see their faces because it was dark but one moved into the light shining from a street lamp and he said, " You thought you could get rid of me? I'm going to find you and you will pay!" he stepped for word and then hit me. I fell to the ground and he continued to kick my sides and shout cruel things at me. He then had some other men pin me to the ground and then he began to rape me just like he did when I was in LA. I tried to scream but he had someone cover my mouth. Thankfully, someone had taken Jasmine away so she would see this happening. Tears rolled down my cheeks when he finally finished. He kicked me and then pulled a revolver out and aimed at my head. Just as he was pulling the trigger, someone woke me from the terrible dream.

"James, wake up!" Dianna shouted at me. I sat up and saw her standing next to me, " what happened? You were crying and started to scream NO." I told her I had a nightmare and she thankfully dropped it. I looked at the clock and said, " go back to sleep." she nodded and went back to sleep. It took about twenty minutes but I finally fell asleep. I slept in peace and woke up around 8. I put on some jeans and a black shirt before getting Jasmines bag out and picking out what she was going to wear. Setting aside a clean black shirt and pair blue jeans, I put them on my bed and wandered to our ice chest I brought in last night. Looking in it, I didn't find a whole lot but I found some bagels.

Putting three bagels into the toaster, I went over to Jasmine's side of the bed and began to wake her up. She was a bit groggy when she woke up but after I gave her the bagel, she was fine. While she was eating I woke up Dianna. She covered her face with the pillow so I jumped on the bed and tickled her. Whacking me, I got off the bed and went to eat my bagel. When I finished eating, she was already changed and began eating her bagel. I packed up our bags and had the roomed cleaned up when she finished. We all went to the bathroom one last time before leaving the room. While I checked us out of the hotel, Dianna walked around with Jasmine for a few minutes before we all got in the car and began the drive to the final few miles.

We drove for about ten minutes before I pulled over and made the call to my mom. When she realized it was me, she dropped the phone. I smiled to myself and waited for her to calm down. When she did, I gave her the message, which was: " I'm calling regarding the car you were selling. Have you sold it?" her answer was, "no. I still have it. Would you like to meet me and discuss the car? I can meet you at star bucks on **Main street** around **3 pm?**" I knew that she really meant, **out skirts of town. Thirty minutes.** I agreed to the meeting and the plan went into action. Getting back into the car, I told Dianna that we were meeting my mom and I told Jasmine, " We're going to meet my mommy. I haven't seen her in a long time. She's really nice and I think you'll like her." she nodded and said, "okay. Is she mean?" I laughed and said, " she looks mean sometimes but she is really nice. Promise me you'll be on your best behavior?" she nodded and I started the car. Thirty minutes later we were pulling up to a dirt road. I made a silent prayer and we began the drive on the rocky muddy road. When we reached the top of the foothill, we then descended into a valley that had a lake at the bottom.

Looking at the road brought back the memories of growing up in Minnesota. Parking, we all got out of the car. Dianna held Jasmine while I walked alone. When my mom saw me, she started to cry and tackled me into a bear hug. I hugged her back and began to cry. It felt so good to hug my mom. I didn't see her for a long time before I went missing. After hugging in silence for a few minutes she finally asked, " How are you? Where have you been? Who are they?" I smiled and said, " I've been better. I was in Mexico before we managed to run away. This is Jasmine, my little sister. Apparently, my lovely father had another kid. The lovely girl holding Jasmine is my good friend Dianna. She helped me run away with Jasmine and she's helped through some things too." mom replied, " Jasmine is so adorable! What happened to your hair? What's this scar on your eye?" damn it. My scar is more noticeable then I thought. I sighed and sarcastically said, " my dear father had my hair cut and his wonderful goons beat me a lot. One got a little rough a few times and I have the scar now." she nodded and said, " your still good looking dear. What do you need me to get you?" I looked around and said, " I want you to go some where safe after I leave. They will come looking for you. I also need a bit more money, were almost out; we might need pass ports and I need plane tickets. We need to get as far away from here as fast as we can. We were followed a few days ago and we don't want that happening again." she nodded and said, " anything for your safety. I want you to call Mrs. Knight from a burn phone and tell her you're okay. She needs to know your okay. The boys haven't been doing well since you were taken." another tear rolled down my cheek when I heard that.

Wiping it away, I tried to stop crying. I looked at Dianna and asked, " can you walk around with Jasmine for a little bit. Don't go to far though. Shout if you need anything." Dianna nodded and took Jasmine for a walk. As soon as they were out of earshot, I began to sob. My mom took me into her arms and said, " Let it all out. You've been so strong for so long. Jasmine isn't here so she won't see you." instead of saying anything I nodded into her shoulder and cried a bit harder. She rubbed my back and let me cry it out. I calmed down a bit and said, " those men who took me were so awful! They starved me and beat me. One guy even did the unthinkable. It was awful. I felt so helpless and I don't like that feeling." My mom hugged me tighter when I confessed that. I continued on, "I managed to gain his trust. He wanted me to take over the family business. I don't want to though. His goons made me drink and do drugs. I hated it. I held onto the memories I had of you and the boys and tried to make it through everything. I'm afraid I lost parts of my self every time they hurt Me." mom rubbed my back and said, "oh baby, they cant take away who you are. They may try to damage it but they cant take away who you are. You are a strong, confident, beautiful young man. If anything, they strengthened you. You grew up so fast when they took you away. You're a 17-year-old boy who is taking care of a 6-year-old girl. You have help but it's not easy. You're so strong. I was older than you when I had you. You're younger than me and have been through so much more."

Having my mom tell me what she did made me feel better. I pulled away and wiped away my tears. Mom reached into her purse that she put on the hood of the car and pulled out several things. The first thing being a stack of money, the second being a passport and the third being car keys and the fourth being a phone. She handed the phone and said, " its safe to call from, untraceable and unable to have the line tapped. Being higher up in a company has never paid off but now it has." I kissed her cheek and then called Momma knight's number. Getting nervous, I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and began to pace. When someone answered, I almost lost my voice. I recognized the voice to belong to Katie. I said, " Katie. Don't hang up. It's me James. I don't have much time to talk." It sounded like she began to cry and she said, "James your alive!" I laughed softly and said, " Yes Katie-bear, I'm alive. I couldn't leave you and the others like that. I'm on the run from the people who took Me." she answered, " am I ever going to see you again?" I replied, " I don't know yet. I have to protect my little sister and me. I found her while they had me. The people who took me are very, very dangerous. I have to keep her safe but I have to keep you safe at the same time. I love you all so very much. Please don't lose hope on me returning. I will return but it may be a long time. Like years Katie. I don't want that though. I'm going to do everything I can to get home to you guys. I have to get going soon but I want you to know that I love you, Kendall, Momma knight, Carlos, Logan, Kelly, and Gustavo. If anything happens to me, I want you to tell the boys this: Kendall, thank you for helping me make my dream come true. With out you, we would have never done what we did in LA. Carlos, thank you for being the best co party king, a guy could have and Logan, thank you for helping me with schoolwork and everything school reheated. And to all of them: thank you for putting up with me when I'm arrogant, rude and not the nicest. Thank you all for sticking by my side and being my brothers. Tell them that I love them so very much and I'll do what ever it takes to keep them safe. Oh and tell Gustavo thank you for making us Big Time Rush. Tell Kelly thank you for trying to get Gustavo to not be so hard on us. I'll always be one of his dogs whether he likes it or not. I'll always be loyal to you all. Never forget the memories we made. Don't regret a thing we ever did."

"Don't talk like that James. You make it sound like we will never see you again." she responded. "Katie I don't know if I will see you again. I love you all so very much and it hurts me to know that I am hurting you. Please don't be sad over me. Please be your sneaky, smart and prankster self you've always been. Never change for anyone and never accept anything less than the best. I love you all. I have to go now but remember to tell every one thank you." "I promise James, just promise me you'll come back," she said. My heart broke with the last words I could mumble up I said, " I cant promise you that Katie. I love you all so much but I can't promise you that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you all. Bye." I hung up the phone before handing it to my mom before sitting on the hood and then began to cry. My heart broke. It pained me to hang up on Katie like that. I could never promise them that I would come back because I don't know if I ever will. The cartel will hunt me down until they find me. They could go after anyone I care about and me. I need to figure out a way to get home and I need to figure out how to get rid of the Cartel, meaning if I have to take it down, I will.

**Authors note: that ended on a rather dramatic note. Well what can I say? Everyone loves drama (the good kind). Yay to being on chapter 5!**

**Do you have an idea for an event that could happen in this story? Do you want a certain character to make a come back? As the reader, what do you want? More angst or more romance? Anyone like the idea of Dianna being a possible girl friend for James? Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? **

**So in a review, tell me what you liked, hated and or would like to see and I'll be sure to take it into consideration. If I like the idea, if not love it, I will try to write it into the story. So just leave a review! **

**It's as easy as that! One little button and then some words typed and then you have a review! **

**Please leave me a review! Oh gosh, now I'm begging. Well I should go before it goes any farther ;) have a lovely day/night! Oh and thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! I literally when I read that you thought this was one of the best fan fictions you ever read! It made me feel so great and really really good! It definitely made my day or at least month! Thank you so very much for reading my story! Without readers, I would have a story but no support from wonderful people like you! I mean it from the bottom of my heart, deepest part of my soul and the shadows of my mind, Thank you. **


End file.
